non parlare
by StephenHypnos
Summary: 4 amici separati da alcuni eventi. Un quadaderno ritrovato. Una canzone. Una lettera


Non parlare

Capitolo 1

Pow Kaede

Caro Hichan

Sono in terrazza con il mio walkman, quello con la radio incorporata... Mi metto a canticchiare.

You and me

We used to be together

Every day together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real,

Well I don't want to know

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It's all ending,

I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me

I can see us dying... are we?  
Don't speak

I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak don't speak don't speak

No I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you good I know you good

I know you real good oh

La la la la la la la la la  
Don't don't ooh ooh

Hush hush darling

Hush hush darling

Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Hush hush darling

Hush hush darling

Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Accidenti a quelli che fanno la programmazione di queste radio private.

Questa canzone mi ha sempre colpito, soprattutto dopo il novembre del 1996, quando ancora 12enne ho litigato con il mio migliore amico e questo mi ha fatto tanto male, ora dopo quattro anni, continuo a risentirne. Le mie emozioni di quell'epoca sono qui a portata di mano, sono vive e creano un dolore lancinante al petto. I miei occhi sono pieni di lacrime, ma sono un uomo e non devo piangere. Ma chi se ne frega, tanto ormai sono solo, sono emarginato, il mio egoismo ha avuto il sopravvento.

Sono unico, si, il solo a soffrire di quello che è successo. Hai fatto bene a sganciarti da me, sarei stato solo un peso... Qua a scuola abbandonato su una panca ho trovato un mio quaderno dove quell'otto novembre scrissi la fine della nostra amicizia ecco, le mie parole:

Ti ricordi al parco, quando giocavamo? Ed in prima elementare mi accompagnasti alla porta della mia classe, ed alle medie sempre in giro a cazzeggiare, o a giocare a basket? E le partite, ed i compiti a casa, tutto. Dividevamo il letto nel pomeriggio quando riposavamo. Tutto.

Ti raccontavo tutto, eri il mio sostegno.

Ora no, ora non ti servo più, ora sei nulla per me. Nulla. Vuoto e silenzio.

Una sentenza, una condanna senza appello, anche se voglio non credere al giudice crudele, sei il boia, ed in questo momento, l' hai uccisa, l' hai finita... la nostra amicizia è al capolinea...  
Tu vuoi mollare tutto, e scappare, ora, ora che tutto sta cambiando, ma sai che ti dico?

"Arrangiati, ora non vale niente quello che mi dirai, non voglio sapere niente su di te."

Queste sono le uniche parole che ho pronunciato ma non è vero, non penso nulla di ciò. Vorrei consolarti, abbracciarti fare il cavaliere medievale senza macchia e senza paura, ma non ho la forza di oppormi alla tua decisione, forse i sette punti sul braccio mi hanno fermato, ma non solo... forse perché non sono degno di quest'amicizia. Ti sto solo facendo avere pensieri... Ok Hichan ti auguro tutto il bene possibile. Dopo le mie parole tu cerchi di spiegare, cerchi scuse, dici che così fa male a tutti e due, so cosa pensi, ormai mi sei entrato nell'anima. Smettila sei patetico in quest'inutile cercare scuse. Mi odi e non vuoi che incroci nuovamente la tua strada, sparisco, non disturberò più nessuno, io piccolo e molesto essere.

Ogni ricordo è bello e allettante, così come fa paura, sono le due facce d'ogni nostra azione felice e sconsiderata. I nostri ricordi sono ossimori . Quello che fa più paura al mio insignificante vivere è che ero veramente felice, mi ero aperto, e come sempre quando qualcuno vola troppo alto le ali di cera si sciolgono e la caduta è dolorosa.

Tu boia ci hai ucciso. Hai ucciso il noi. Io sono disperato, e con la testa tra le mani piango, lacrime amare. Devo smettere di vederci come un'unità, ogni sentimento si deve spegnere come una candela sotto una campana di vetro. Il noi è moribondo. Sta esalando l'ultimo respiro.... Forse va bene così, basta che tu sia felice. Ho deciso, non disturberò più nessuno, nemmeno te che so che sei buono.

Ti voglio bene KNR.

Sai questi sentimenti sono riapparsi, li avevo buttati tutti ma oggi quando sei rientrato in squadra hanno bussato a questo cuore stronzo, che va aldilà del tempo, che ti vuole indietro, come sei ora tutto per se... Io non sono riuscito nel mio intento, non capisco perché ma anche la mia sola presenza è molesta. Quella testa rossa l' ha capito, e per farmelo ricordare me le da, di santa ragione. Io starei nel mio cantuccio, ma la gente viene a rompermi. Tutti hanno paura di te, sei stato un teppista, ma io so che sei buono, so cosa si prova, so come ci si sente quando fanno di tutto per strapparti il cuore...Ognuno si ancora alla vita come può. Sembro ipocrita lo so, forse lo sono, ma è una cosa involontaria. Sono rimasto fermo a quel giorno... Ti chiedo perdono di averti molestato allora e di molestarti ora. Kaede Nuri Rukawa.

Capitolo 2

Pow Hisashi

Oggi sono tornato nella squadra dello Shohoku e ho visto quegl'occhi blu. Quegl'occhi di bambino fragile e pauroso, ora sono di un uomo, presuntuoso e insopportabile ma pur sempre appartengono ad un adulto. Lui gioca qui, lui è un campione. L' ho allontanato quattro anni fa, ma fa male, anche oggi, come ieri forse di più giacché è a pochi centimetri da me.

Oggi mi ripulisco e domani ricomincio a vivere...

Oggi è finalmente l'altro giorno di Rossella O 'Hara. Ricomincio da qui, ho domato il cavallo impazzito... finalmente ho io le redini della mia vita. Vado a cambiarmi le scarpe e nell'armadietto trovo una lettera. Una scrittura veloce ma ordinata ha tracciato il mio nome. Il cuore è impazzito, ho la pressione come quella di un treno a vapore prima di sbuffare...

Ok prendo fiato e vado in classe, arrivo al mio banco e apro la lettera, che comincia con Caro Hichan. Solo lui in tutta la mia vita mi ha chiamato così... è lui che mi ha scritto... e il cuore fa mille evoluzioni, meglio di Yuri Chechi agli anelli . Ma è un pazzo allora quell'involucro di ghiaccio l' ho creato io... Sono un animale... devo riscattarmi... sono un sacco di letame... ma... lui mi chiede perdono?! Non capisco sono io che ho fatto tutto e lui s'incolpa? Non so che fare....

Capitolo 3

Pow Ayako

Ieri Hisashi Mitsui è tornato in squadra. Dopo anni, dopo lacrime sudore sangue... suo, mio. Avere un fratello come lui è difficile, dividerci anche la data di nascita lo è ancora di più. Per lui io ci sono sempre stata, forse se non si è cacciato in guai peggiori è anche grazie a me. Ci sarà da ridere con quest'armata cerca-guai, è arrivata la ciliegina sulla torta, il mio fratellino... Come se non bastassero le matricoline, e quell'esaltato di Miyagi... Quando all'iscrizione al club ho visto Kaede, ho avuto un colpo... gli alieni lo avevano rapito e scambiato, quel sasso non poteva essere lui. Certo non era mai stato uno che faceva monologhi, ma qualche sorriso, qualche parola... Non solo il minimo indispensabile...

Oggi mio fratello fa la sua entrata ufficiale nella squadra... Appena in tempo per l'amichevole con il Kainan... Oggi mi divertirò... Si riuniranno le pesti del vicinato... Chissà se anche lui si ricorda di noi......

Capitolo 4

Pow Akira M.

Il signor Rei Kyota (30) uccide la moglie Swami (28) e le due figlie Hikari (8) e Sakura (2), e poi si suicida... scampa alla tragedia solo il figlio undicenne che era uscito per fare una commissione per la madre. Questa tragedia ci fa pensare come una giornata normale si può trasformare in follia. Il signor Rei esce di casa, va al lavoro quando torna aspetta fuori della porta la moglie che arriva con le bambine e con moltissime coltellate le finisce sul pianerottolo al quindicesimo piano di una banale casa popolare, nessuno ha sentito niente, sono tutte sfitte le altre case del piano. Quando Nobunaga il figlio maggiore rientra a casa con la spesa trova il padre con una pallottola in testa e la madre e le sorelle morte accoltellate. Il bambino cade in uno stato catatonico. -Il sol levante 3/5/95-

Questa era la triste storia di Nobunaga che senza salutare, partì per l'Italia, affidato ad una famiglia.

Capitolo 5

Pow Nobunaga

Sono impaziente, sono stato all'estero per cinque anni, e dopo tutto questo tempo rivedrò i miei amici... Lo so ora non lo sono più, ma la mia esistenza né è influenzata... Sapete sono stato adottato da una famiglia italiana e per questo ho lasciato il Giappone. Ho lasciato la mia vecchia vita; i dolori dell'ultimo periodo a Kanagawa.

Su questo parquet ci batteremo per la vittoria, ma sarà dolce anche la sconfitta, perché potrò rincontrarli. Vincerò perché sono la matricola più forte di tutto il Giappone. "Sono il rookie numero uno del Giappone" urlo a squarcia gola, e quattro paia d'occhi blu si posano su di me, lo so mi hanno riconosciuto... C'è anche il mio amore Ayako. Me ne sono innamorato a prima vista, era una bambina vivace e bellissima, un maschiaccio, ma sempre graziosa, come ai saggi di danza classica cui ci obbligava a stare. Giocava con noi tre maschi scalmanati, ci stava dietro, eravamo quattro fratelli, sembravamo una sola cosa, ci ammalavamo tutti insieme, tutto insieme... tutto. Ora è bellissima, un angelo... la vorrei abbracciare, ma appena mi avvicino un ragazzo quasi mi cava gli occhi, forse dopo, meglio non rischiare.

Poi vedo suo fratello Hisashi, sembra che tutti abbiano paura di lui, mi si avvicina Jin e mi dice "Nobu, quello è Hisashi Mitsui, è stato un teppista l'altro anno non ha partecipato ai campionati, ma è sempre stato un campione alle medie è stato nominato MVP". "Quell'altro?" chiedo indicando Kaede, so chi è ma ne voglio sapere di più, sembra un'ombra, non c'è più quell'aura che aleggiava sempre intorno a lui. "Quello è Kaede Rukawa la migliore matricola di quest'anno, esclusi i presenti, lui è freddo e calcolatore, non si lascia trascinare in futili discussioni". Nel momento in cui Jin finisce di parlare, lo vediamo azzuffarsi con uno strano ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che gli inveisce contro... Jin si corregge. "Almeno in partita".

Capitolo 6

Pow Akira M.

I saltatori si sono messi al centro dell'area, palla alla squadra di mio fratello, un'azione veloce in contropiede conclusa però con un nulla di fatto. Prende palla il 14 dello Shohoku che passa all'11 che vola con grazia a canestro. 2 a 0 per gli avversari, si mette male... Siamo nell'intervallo vado da mio fratello, non sta facendo una grande partita... Sono 45 a 35 per gli avversari, e Nobu non da il massimo... "Ehi, fratellino, chi sarebbe la miglior matricola del Giappone??" chiesi a mio fratello. "Io!" rispose. "Bene, allora tira fuori le palle, perché da quello che stai facendo non lo dimostra". Lo abbraccio forte, ho paura che sparisca, ora che è tornato a casa mi lasci sola. I nostri genitori, sono come morti, ci maltrattavano e noi abbiamo fatto le valige e siamo venuti in Giappone a casa sua. Tra noi non c'è nessun legame di sangue, i miei lo hanno adottato, ma è un'anima affine alla mia, il sangue non conta. "Ok, tata, guarda che non scappo!". Tutti ci guardano male, non hanno capito una parola di quello che ci siamo detti, io non so quasi nulla di Giapponese, quindi con mio fratello parlo in italiano. Gli si avvicina Maki che gli chiede "E' la tua ragazza?" "No, è mia sorella, che non sa il giapponese...per questo m'incitava in italiano.". Torno sulle tribune, e la partita cambia diventa una lotta serrata e dopo due supplementari vince il Kainan, non perché siano più bravi, ma perché hanno una buona panchina.


End file.
